Don't Mess With The Recipe
by Determine Artist
Summary: Chibi Canada finds America putting sugar and England's pot and hopes that make his food taste better, but they don't know is that England's magical friends already took care of that.


It was a calm and quiet afternoon at England's house, Canada was just coming in the kitchen after a playing outside with his stuff bear, when he happen to spot his brother, America standing on a chair, pot, putting something in it. "Ah? America what you are doing?" He asked, in his typical soft sound voice.

"Oh? Hi, Canadia! What's up! Just spicing up Iggy's horrible supper with sugar!"

"You sure that's good idea?"

"Yeah, bro!" He said gotten down from the chair and dragged it back to ordinal spot. "Besides, it can't Iggy food more terrible than already is"

Canada let out sigh, he a bad feeling this, but knowing how stubborn his brother was, he figure it'll be best to let it go.

* * *

Later on that night, both bothers was seated at the dining room table, when England came in carrying a bowl full of a greyish liquid. He sat them down, gone back into the kitchen, and came back out with equally greyish scones. "Thank you for the wait lads" said England, as he pour the liquid into each of colonies' bowls and handing them a scone.

After the colonies said thank you and all of them said their prayers, England said "You lads are in for a surprised, I put some of soup into the scone for flavor. Now go on try it there's enough for seconds, maybe even thirds, so go on eat"

While, America had mouth smiling wide open in excitement to eat his portion, Canada on other gulped in worry. He caretaker's food had always turn out a brownish or sometimes a greenish color, but never a greyish color. He watched as both his brother and caretaker was about eat their food in a carefree manner, but very shortly, after they put the food in their mouths, their faces countered and they both quickly ran out of room, rushing towards the bath room, leaving the Canada all alone with the food.

Canada let another sigh and said "I had a feeling this kind of thing would happen"

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room, England's magical friends was watching the whole scene from crack in the door. Just then, a fairy name scarlet asked "You guys think we add a little too much pepper?'

"No way! We followed the recipe exactly! its must America's fault, he shouldn't add the sugar!" answered Flying Mint Bunny.

All of them thought back to earlier.

* * *

_"What's wrong daisy?" asked scarlet, as she looked at her fellow fairy staring at a pot._

_"Well scarlet, I was thinking, maybe we can help out Mr. England with his cooking?"_

_"That's great Idea daisy! England done a lot to help us, so why not we help him, for a change!"_

_"Great, I'll get the others scarlet!"_

_"Okay! I'll look for the cook book England's using"_

_"Okay"_

* * *

_After a while daisy came back with the other magical creatures and scarlet found the cook book. "Alright, guys let do this!" said scarlet._

_Everyone cheered out a "Yeah!" except a unicorn name Uni, who gave out a nay sound and then started too work. "Give me three eggs?" asked Scarlet standing in front of the prop up book._

_"Okay!" answered another fairy, as she went to get the eggs._

_"Scarlet, you can read that?"_

_"Sure I can Daisy, besides I have Flying Mint Bunny helping me!"_

_"I'm back!" the other fairy Interrupted, as she came back with a basket eggs._

_"Great, now crack those and put the yolks in the pot"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Uni, we need a cup sugar!"_

_After the unicorn gave out another nay sound, Flying Mint bunny flown in and said "Hey scarlet, found some flours!" while hold several freshly dug up plants._

_"Great, now put those in the pot!"_

_"On It!"_

_"Oh, scarlet? I don't think that's right kind of flowers?" said daisy, as she gave a slight perplex glance at Flying Mint Bunny, who was finishing putting the plants in the pot._

_"Sure, it is they just spelled it wrong that's all"_

_"Alright, if you say so?" said daisy._

* * *

_After they were all done, everybody took a look at the finish product, a pot filled with a dark green, brownish liquid. "Looks, okay to me!" said Scarlet._

_All the others agreed with her, expect for daisy who still had a perplex look. She could say what it was, but there was something about the way others did that made her insecure about the whole thing._

_Just then they heard America opening the door._

* * *

Just then, everyone was brought out of their thoughts, when they heard Canada saying "Guess, should put this the sink" He then walked away into the kitchen.

Shortly after he left, someone asked "Dose anybody want to go and taste it?"

"I'll do it!" said scarlet.

Both Flying Mint Bunny and Uni soon joined her. They went right in and tasted it. Suddenly the all had courted faces and dashed out of the room.

At that moment, daisy poke her out of the door and said "I guess, we shouldn't mess Mr. England's cook?"


End file.
